


Mine

by fairgirl



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluff, Office, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairgirl/pseuds/fairgirl
Summary: The reader was just some part of a plan and he was not supposed to fall for her but he did. Hard.
Relationships: Ivar (Vikings)/ Plus-Sized Reader, Ivar (Vikings)/Reader, Ivar (Vikings)/You
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a challenge on Tumblr.

The night club was crowded and loud. So loud. You did not remember it being like that when you went there with your friends. Maybe you really were getting old. You winced again as the awfully loud music invaded your ears and you tried to numb the pain with some alcoholic beverage. It was the sixth glass of a nice and flashy cocktail. You were feeling light-headed but at least a little bit less annoyed.

There was one thing for certain though, you should not have come here. Problem was you had absolutely wanted to please your new coworkers and prove you were not a stuck-up bitch, the lap dog of the boss. Being the new right arm of one of the greatest CEOs in Copenhagen was a huge offer and you could not refuse it, especially after what had happened back home.

No. You shook your head and fought back the tears that were threatening to fall. You would not think about that bastard tonight…even if your night was already ruined. You finished your glass in one big gulp and paid the bartender. Letting out a sigh, you got down from the bar stool.

“Can I buy you a drink?” You froze on your spot and looked at the owner of the voice.

He looked young – younger than you, with a very beautiful face, shining dark hair and wide magnificent blue eyes. He was wearing a dark suit and a white shirt, as if he had just got there after leaving his office. He was the definition of handsome and out of your league.

You looked behind you to check if there was some beautiful girl but found none looking his way. You slowly set back your eyes on him. A smirk had appeared on his face.

“Yes, you are the one I’m talking to.”

“Oh. Well, thanks for the offer but I was just about to leave.” You stuttered and cursed yourself for doing so.

“ **Stay for me.** I can assure you that you won’t regret it.”

Now you were intrigued…and amused. “Oh really? What makes you say that?”

“Stay and you will find out.” He winked at you and offered you a bright shining smile.

The offer was extremely tempting but your brain was on high alert. Out of the corner of your eye, you checked the crowded room to spot some friends of his eagerly waiting for you to fall for his lie and become the victim of a truth or dare. You saw none. There were a few jealous glares from other women but no sign of overexcited and smirking young men.

Relaxing a bit, you smiled at him and sat back down on the stool. The young man’s smile widened.

“Good girl. So, about that drink?”

You simply nodded and he made a sign to the bartender who set a new sex on the beach in front of you. That made you smile even more. This mysterious young man had apparently been watching you for some time.

“I’m Ivar, by the way.” He extended a hand that you took. Warm but firm, you liked that. “Y/N.”

The conversation was pleasant afterwards. Ivar was witty, snarky and cultivated a lot. He was working with his brothers in a small family business, definitely not like the huge company you worked for. He seemed to be reasonable and down-to-earth for a twentish-year-old boy. It was a first and you had to admit even more tempting. He had a dazzling smile and eyes you could easily lose yourself into. Too easy for your liking as a matter of fact. As tempting as he was, everything in him was screaming ‘danger’ for many reasons you could not pinpoint yet.

You spent a wonderful moment with him though. A drink turned into two, three, four…it was easy to talk and listen to him. An alarm in your brain was warning you again to stay cautious and reasonable because charming or not, Ivar was still a stranger you just met. The rest of your brain could not help being seduced by his voice, his looks, his inner charm. It was as if a tiny voice was telling you to leave but your body refused to obey, refusing to leave that man.

“What do you say we take this to my place?”

You watched him through squinted eyes, as if such a thing could help your dizzy alcohol enhanced brain understand better what he was saying. Ivar looked at you, waiting for your answer.

“Okay.” The words slipped out of your mouth before you could even think about it.

Ivar nodded approvingly and hailed the bartender to pay for your drinks while you said your goodbyes to your colleagues. You staggered back to Ivar, your heels were killing you and the alcohol was not helping. Your partner sensed your state and took your hand, gently guiding you towards the exit. This is the moment when you noticed he was leaning on a crutch to walk. How come you had not noticed it before? His steps were assured though and he did not even stumble once.

Once outside, the fresh air of the night brought back some of your senses and you wondered for one tiny second if you were not making a mistake. Before you could think about it any further, you found yourself sitting in the back seat of a luxurious and very comfortable car with Ivar at your side.

He said a few Danish words to his driver that your foggy brain was not able to get and the car started. The ride to his place was quiet and smooth. It could have lulled you to sleep if the seducing man next to you was not holding your hand. He was stroking your skin with his thumb, the simple gesture making you shiver with anticipation.

It did not take long for you to arrive. The driver stopped in front of a very nice building where a doorman opened the door, silently greeting Ivar. The latter led you to the elevator, he pressed the top button and the doors closed.

Once again, the ride was silent. He looked at you, you looked at him. None of you was willing to break eye contact, too entranced by the other. The ding of the elevator made you both wake up from your trance.

The doors opened and you penetrated into what seemed to be a huge flat. Everything was in the dark, the only light being set by the moon. Ivar found his way inside easily, leading you through the rooms until he finally came to a stop. He let go of your hand. You heard some rustle, he was probably taking off his suit jacket. Indeed, when he came back in front of you, he was only wearing his shirt and suit pants. His eyes bore into yours.

“Do you want something to drink”? He asked politely.

You shook your head. You wished you could quench your thirst, but it was not for water.

Ivar took a few steps towards you and your breath quickened. There was still an opportunity to leave.

You forgot it the moment his lips crashed upon yours. His hand grabbed the back of your neck, pulling you even closer. A sigh of content left your lips as your curves met his hard body. Your tongues danced with each other wildly. The man was drinking from you.

Starting to get dizzy, you broke the kiss. Ivar’s lips followed a trail down your face to your neck that he nipped and sucked feverishly.

Your head fell backwards as you let out a gasp of pleasure. Your hands found their way to his toned chest that you scratched gently though his shirt. Ivar groaned, his attacks on your neck intensified. His right hand left your face to rest on your wide hip, his left hand holding his crutch to support himself.

You wondered for a moment if the position was uncomfortable for him. “Ivar…”

He looked up at you, his eyes were dilated with pleasure. You were both breathless., your pants echoing in the silent room.

“Maybe” you gulped nervously. “You could show me your bed.”

You could not believe the words that came out of your mouth. In your thirty years or so of existence, you had never been so bold with a man.

Ivar was not shocked though and he gave you a simple nod.

“Good idea. But first…”

He pulled on your blouse with his free hand. You let him take it off while your pulled down the zipper of your skirt. It fell down your legs, your panties followed the same path.

Ivar seemed eager to unclasp your bra. He did it quickly, pulling the strap down your arms. The moment he set eyes on your breasts, he attacked them. Circling your hips with one strong arm, he licked, nipped and your chest like a starving child.

Your lower belly clenched, you felt yourself getting wet and clenched your thick thighs together, trying to ease the tension pulsating between your legs.

“Ivar…” You whimpered. “The bed…”

Reluctantly, his lips left your skin and he stepped back. He laid his eyes on your body and smirked. Surely, he had let some marks on your body. Suddenly, you approached him and helped him getting rid of his clothes. You unbuttoned his shirt, taking the time to touch his soft and muscular skin. He unfastened his belt, took off his pants and boxers, then stood up before you. Your mouth water at the sight of his body. Feeling bold, you stretched a hand towards his sex. Ivar let your stroke him for a while before stopping your ministrations.

“To the bed.” His eyes were glassy now, his voice husky as he made you lie on the bed. Your back collided with the soft sheets, probably satin.

Ivar let his crutch fall on the floor and lay above you. He kissed before attacking your breasts again. He sucked one nipple while his hand played with the other. His other hand being free this time, he let it slide down your body until he reached your core. He slipped one finger inside and your body instantly swallowed it. He pulled it out to put it inside again, again and again…

Your hands gripped the sheets in despair. Several moans were leaving your mouth while Ivar was feasting on your body. You longed to touch him the sensations he was making you feel were new to you. It was the first time a man worshipped your body this way. You’d better enjoy it while it lasted.

Ivar suddenly retrieved his finger and ceased his ministrations on your body. You whimpered at the loss.

“I know, sweet thing.” He kissed your neck, sensing your frustration. “I wish I could enjoy your body a bit more but I can’t wait any longer. I need to take you.”

His words made your insides clench. Ivar hooked your leg on his waist. He fisted himself before plunging into you. Your eyes rolled on the back of your head at the exquisite sensation.

His hips snapped into yours, eliciting a groan from his lips. You looked at him to see him staring back at you. Your reached out a hand to pull his head towards yours. You kissed his lips, talking the lead this time. You were making love to his mouth the same way he was making love to you; sensually yet with some despair and a certain thirst for lust. Neither of you would be long tonight.

Your insides clenched again just as his hips snapped more furiously against yours. Your mouths still attached, you encircled him with your arms, wanting to feel him against your body. You raised your hips to meet each of his thrusts, the motion creating a friction ever so satisfying between your legs.

Your orgasm crashed upon you like a massive wave of pleasure. Ivar came as well, groaning into your mouth.

The need to breathe was strong now so your mouths broke apart. Ivar buried his nose on your neck, peppering it with kisses. You caressed his hair, feeling like you were floating in a bubble of pleasure and satisfaction. Your eyes were heavy and before you could react, you fell asleep with Ivar still inside you.

The bright light of the sun woke you up. You had to squint your eyes not to get blinded. Everything was so…white here. You realized you were not at home and tried to gather your thoughts but the pounding in your head was making it quite difficult. There was a lot of alcohol involved, a club, your coworkers, a boy, no a man…Ivar.

Your eyes widened and you abruptly sat up, clenching the black and red sheets against your naked body. _Satin._ You remembered their softness when your body fell them last night.

You turned your head to look on the side. There he was; lying on his back like an angel with devilishly handsome features.

Panic rose in your chest. You had to leave before he woke up and realized the mistake he had made by taking you to his bed. After what you had to endure at home, you would not get through another humiliation.

You managed to get out of the bed without waking him up. You gathered your clothes and put them on quickly. Your heels in hand, you threw one last glance to Ivar who was sleeping soundly and pushed the elevator button. The doors slid open, you rushed inside. When they closed in front of you, you let out a breath you did not realize you were holding.


End file.
